Yamada's Feeling
by edogawa Luffy
Summary: Bingung mau nulis summary apa. Setting setelah ingatan Yamada tentang Sora dan Nancy kembali. Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Shiraishi dan Yamada? Siapa yang bakal dipilih Yamada? Baca saja dan terima kasih banyak. ShiraishixYamadaxHimekawa


**Disclaimer** : Yamada and The Seven Witch milik Yoshikawa Miki

 **Warning** : OOC (mungkin)

 **YAMADA S FEELING**

 _"Yamada-kun, bagaimana dengan_ _ingatan_ _mu? Apa kau sudah mengetahui alasan kau memiliki kekuatan sihir salin?" Tanya Shiraishi saat mereka di belakang sekolah._

 _"Soal itu aku belum tahu,_ _ingatan_ _ku juga tidak semuanya kembali". Jawab Yamada sedikit ragu._

 _Hal ini membuat Shirashi menghentikan kegiatan membaca bukunya. Diperhatikannya kekasihnya yang belum ada setahun itu. Yamada terlihat gusar, beberapa kali dia mencuri pandang ke arah Shira_ _i_ _shi namun hanya sebatas itu. Tentu saja itu menggganggu Shiraishi, entah mengapa tiba tiba dia teringat perkataan Miyamura dan Noa saat dia kembali lagi ke sekolah. Shiraishi menutup bukunya dan mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya ke arah Yamada._

 _"Ada apa, Yamada-kun? Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" selidik Shiraishi._

 _Dia tidak suka atmosfer ini, Yamada masih terlihat gusar dan berulang kali mencuri pandang ke arahnya._

 _"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi, aku kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai, aku mau belajar." Ujar Shiraishi, dia sungguh tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi dari Yamada. Dia takut, takut kalau ketakutannya itu akan terjadi dan dia akan kehilangan Yamada._

 _"Tunggu dulu, Shiraishi. Aku memanggilmu kesini karena aku janji bahwa kau yang pertama yang kuceritakan hasil dari ritual itu. Sebelumnya, Shiraishi maafkan aku!" ungkap Yamada membungkukkan badannya pertanda meminta maaf._

 _"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" lirih Shiraishi._

 _"Shiraishi, sepertinya di masa lalu aku dan Himekawa saling menyukai. Aku mengingat semua ingatan saat setelah insiden perkelahian itu terjadi, aku sudah cerita kan kepadamu kalau aku terisolir, tak ada satupun yang ingin menjadi temanku. Ingatanku yang kembali dimulai ketika musim panas kelas satu. Tapi yang terpenting disini adalah bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Himekawa dalam ingatanku itu, saat setelah ritual selesai . Aku tersadar kalau ingatanku tidak dihapus oleh Nancy, aku dan Himekawa mungkin sudah berpacaran.-" cerita Yamada namun terpotong oleh Shiraishi yang memanggilnya._

 _"Yamada-kun," panggil Shiraishi._

 _Yamada tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Shiraishi saat dia memanggilnya, karena saat itu juga Shiraishi berbalik hendak meninggalkannya. Shiraishi menelan kembali air mata yang hampir jatuh. Dia berbalik menghadap Yamada dan menatapnya tepat di matanya._

 _"Yamada-kun, aku sudah dengar semua dari Miyamura dan Noa. Yamada-kun, mari kita putus." Singkat, jelas, dan menyakitkan itulah yang bisa menggambarkan situasi keduanya._

 _Pegangan Yamada terlepas dan dia terlihat syok. Shiraishi memutuskannya, dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa detik itu juga. Shiraishi berbalik dan kali ini benar benar meninggalkan Yamada yang masih diam di tempat. Waktu seakan terhenti untuk Yamada. Saat kesadarannya benar benar kembali, dia berlari dan memanggil Shiraishi._

 _"Shiraishi!"_

 _"Shiraishi!"_

 _"Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tidak mau putus denganmu."_

 _"Shiraishi,"_

XXX

"Shiraishi!" panggil Yamada untuk terakhir kalinya.

BLETAK

"Ow" ringis Yamada memegang kepalanya yang terkena benda tumpul.

"Hah?" hanya itu respon yang diberikannya saat dilihatnya seluruh kelas bahkan Shiraishi yang duduk di sebelahnya melihat ke arahnya dengan ekspresi yang sama saat dia bermimpi menceritakan bahwa kekuatannya hilang.

"Kau! Berani beraninya tidur di saat jam pelajaranku, YA-Ma-Da-Ry-u!" geram Shinagawa-sensei, guru matematika yang terkenal mesum.

"Sebagai hukumannya, kerjakan soal nomor 1 sampai nomor 5 di papan tulis. SEKARANG!" perintah Shinagawa-sensei.

"Hah? Kenapa harus aku?" protes Yamada yang tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyuruh Shiraishi menggantikan hukumanmu dengan mengerjakan soal nomor 1 sampai 10."

Mendengar itu Yamada langsung teringat kejadian dengan Sarushima, dia menyerah. Dia pun bangkit dan mengerjakan soal yang ada di papan tulis. Semuanya. Tentu saja hasilnya salah semua. Yamada sama sekali tidak mendengarkan pelajaran itu.

"Kau..! ah sudahlah, kali ini aku memaafkanmu."

'Anak ini mengingatkanku pada Adachi, hanya kebodohannya saja. Sialan kau Adachi, masih saja membuatku terus memikirkanmu.'

XXX

"Yamada-kun, ada apa? Ini kedua kalinya kau seperti itu di kelas." Tanya Shiraishi dengan ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya.

Yamada pun memeluk Shiraishi dengan erat, dia takut kalau mimpinya jadi kenyataan. Shiraishi mencoba melihat ekspresi Yamada namun Yamada mempererat pelukannya.

"Shiraishi," gumam Yamada seakan Shiraishi tidak ada disana.

"Aku disini, sebenarnya ada apa? Aku tak bisa bernafas, Yamada-kun." Shiraishi menenangkan.

"Ah, maaf Shiraishi."

"Apa ini tentang ritual yang kau adakan dengan Nancy dan Himekawa?" tanya Shiraishi.

Yamada mengangguk perlahan.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tuntut Shiraishi.

Yamada perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung mata Shiraishi. Jantungnya terus berdegub kencang. Ini tidak sama dengan saat dia mengopi kekuatan Odagiri Nene, ini berbeda. Kasusnya kali ini membuatnya ragu, gara-gara ingatan itu, gara-gara dia bertemu dengan Himekawa Sora. Yamada tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi dia tahu satu hal. Baginya saat ini, bahkan jauh sebelum dia bertemu Himekawa untuk kedua kalinya, Shiraishi adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupnya dan dia benar-benar mencintainya, perasaannya itu tidak bohong.

"Aku..." Yamada pun menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami saat Shiraishi tidak ada hingga kejadian dalam ingatannya hingga kejadian dalam mimpinya, semuanya bahkan perasaannya terhadap Himekawa setelahnya dan perasaannya terhadap Shiraishi.

"... "Shiraishi tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Shirai-" ucapannya terhenti ketika Shiraishi tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Ingatan yang berbeda hadir, bila dulu dalam ingatannya yang membuat Shiraishi bahagia adalah ketika Yamada mengajaknya menjadi anggota klub Supernatural, sekarang ingatannya berubah ketika Shiraishi masih melupakannya. Saat Yamada secara spontan menyatakan perasaannya padanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat kali ini, Yamada-kun?"

"Shiraishi, kau adalah orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku sejak awal kita bertemu. Percayalah padaku apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, aku yakin pada akhirnya aku tetap memilihmu. Kau tahu, aku menyadari aku jatuh cinta padamu ketika Sarushima mengatakan padaku bahwa kau menjadi sekretaris Tamaki, dan ekspresimu saat itu... sulit mengatakannya tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin Tamaki menjadikanmu sekretarisnya. Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu, sebenarnya hal itu juga yang ingin kukatakan padamu di atap sekolah." Ujar Yamada serius.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lihat di ingatanku, tapi kurasa, kita memang harus _break_ dulu." Jawab Shiraishi serius. Tak ada keraguan ataupun kesedihan dalam matanya, ini seperti saat Shiraishi memintanya menjaga rahasia mereka bisa bertukar tubuh dulu.

"LAGI?!" seru Yamada setengah histeris, "Kau tahu kan kita sudah _break_ , apa karena aku mengatakan hal itu padamu?"

Shiraishi tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Yamada tersebut, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Yamada hanya diam, masih syok dengan pernyataan Shiraishi tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan jam pelajaran selanjutnya. Yamada-kun, waktumu hanya seminggu. Kau bisa memberikan jawaban, siapa yang akan kau pilih aku atau Himekawa?" jawab Shiraishi lalu pergi meninggalkan Yamada yang diam mematung.

Tanpa diketahui Yamada, Nancy dan Himekawa menonton Yamada dan Shiraishi dari jarak teraman yang bisa mendengarkan mereka dengan jelas tanpa ketahuan tapi sayang Shiraishi terlalu peka untuk tahu mereka menguping. Disisi lain anggota klub Supranatural dan OSIS juga melihat mereka dari jarak ter-tidak aman yang sebenarnya mudah saja diketahui oleh Yamada dan Shiraishi tapi Yamada terlalu tidak peka dan Shiraishi merasa terbiasa dengan kelakuan mereka.

"Nancy-chan, bagaimana ini? Ini salahku Yamada putus dengan Shiraishi." Gumam Himekawa panik.

"Ini bukan salahmu, ssst... Shiraishi berjalan menuju kesini," bisik Nancy.

"Ini kesempatanku untuk menjadih kekasih Yamada-senpai selanjutnya," cetus Noa berapi-api.

"Tidak mungkin, Yamada pasti lebih memilih Himekawa daripada kau." Balas Odagiri meski didalam hati dia juga berkata sama dengan Noa.

"Woaa... lihat itu!" pekik Ryutaro menunjuk ke arah Yamada.

Pemandangan memilukan itu kini berubah, Yamada mulai berjalan kemudian berlari mengejar Shiraishi. Keadaan itu begitu cepat hingga author saja tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Urara." Panggil Yamada.

Entah apa yang merasuki Yamada, Yamada menarik sebelah tangan Shiraishi lalu membawanya kedalam pelukan.

"Jangan katakan itu, jangan tinggalkan aku. Maafkan aku, aku salah, tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ritual itu. Apa kau benar-benar jujur saat mengatakan semua itu?"

Shiraishi hanya diam, diapun membalas pelukan Yamada. Membuat tiga kandidat hmm mungkin empat kandidat pengganti Shiraishi patah hati massal.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, saat kau mengatakan semua itu, aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku. Kau lebih memilih Himekawa dibanding aku. Tapi aku mempercayaimu dan akan terus menunggumu." Jawab Shiraishi. "Ini pertama kalinya kau memanggilku dengan namaku, bukan margaku."

"Eeh. Tidak, aku... itu... itu hanya spontan saja. Maaf.." jawab Yamada gelagapan.

"Aku suka. Kalau begitu, mungkin aku juga akan memanggilmu dengan Ryu."

XXX

"Himekawa, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Apa bisa setelah pulang sekolah?" pinta Yamada serius.

'Gawat, ini pasti soal Shiraishi-san,'

"Maaf hari ini aku sibuk," elak Himekawa.

"Kalau begitu, sabtu ini, aku akan menunggumu di depan kebun binatang yang ada diingatan kita dulu."

XXX

"Yamada-san, maaf aku terlambat." Ujar Himekawa setengah membungkuk untuk mengatur nafas.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru datang." Jawab Yamada, padahal dia sudah menunggu lebih dari dua jam.

"Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Himekawa setelah mengatur nafas.

"Ayo." Sahut Yamada mengulurkan tangannya.

Himekawa langsung salah tingkah melihat Yamada yang mengulurkan tangannya, tapi melihat wajah Yamada yang serius tapi tersirat kesedihan di matanya. Himekawa jadi tidak tega dan menyambut tangan Yamada. Sementara itu, di tempat yang sama tidak jauh dari mereka berdua. Sepasang muda mudi dan seorang wanita berdandan ala ghotic mengintai mereka. Yamada dan Himekawa pun memasuki kebun binatang diikuti tiga orang penguntit mereka, tentu saja keduanya tidak menyadarinya.

"Himekawa, ini mungkin terdengar gila dan kejam tapi mohon maafkan aku. Kau tahu, Shiraishi bilang kalau aku harus berpacaran denganmu. Ini semua salahku, kalau aku... .jadi untuk seminggu ini, mau tidak kau pura-pura jadi pacarku. Sebenarnya saat aku melihatmu lagi di klub, entah mengapa aku seperti mengenalmu dan tidak tahu mengapa aku jadi gugup. Saat Miyamura mengatakan kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu, aku jadi panik karena aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau Shiraishi tahu. Lalu akhirnya seperti yang kau tahu, ingatanku kembali tetapi hanya sebagian. Tapi saat Shiraishi bilang kalau kami _break_ dulu, aku benar-benar sedih tapi aku tidak berbuat apa-apa. Aku berpikir mungkin ini kesempatanku untuk benar-benar tahu siapa sebenernya yang kucintai. Aku mencintai Shiraishi, tapi aku tidak bisa bohong kalau aku mungkin masih memiliki perasaan padamu. Jadi dalam seminggu ini, tolong bimbingannya." Ujar Yamada membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu, Yamada-san, tapi kurasa kau tak perlu melakukan itu karena kau sendiri sudah menjawabnya. Saat ini siapa yang paling penting untukmu dalam hidupmu?" jawab Himekawa meski sebenarnya dia sedih.

"Terimakasih Himekawa, maaf kalau aku sudah merepotkanmu." Ungkap Yamada.

Yamada pun meminta maaf sekali lagi dan pergi meninggalkan Himekawa. Melihat adegan itu, Shiraishi diam-diam meninggalkan Miyamura dan Noa yang entah sejak kapan ada disana kemudian bergegas menyusul Yamada. Nancy diikuti Yuri, Ushio, dan Nene pun menghampiri Himekawa yang patah hati.

"Eeh? Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Himekawa bingung.

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang kita masuk saja, kita sudah ada disini. Kau juga sudah membawa bekal makan siang untuk kencan bersama Yamada, kan?" ujar Yuri dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

Disaat yang sama, Miyamura yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai. Noa pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Hei, Shiraishi-san, apa kau lihat itu?" namun yang ditanya tidak merespon, Miyamura pun melihat ke belakang dan...

"Hehehe... Halo Senpai, Shiraishi-senpai sudah pergi daritadi. Bagaimana kalau kita bergabung dengan mereka, kita bisa dapat makan siang gratis." Sahut Noa.

"Aku mau pulang saja, ini sudah tidak menarik. Aku pikir aku bisa membuat Shiraishi-san cemburu dengan mengajaknya melihat kencan Yamada dan Himekawa."

XXX

"Yamada-kun!" panggil Shiraishi.

"Shiraishi? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Yamada bingung.

"Aku mengikutimu bersama Miyamura dan Noa." Jawab Shiraishi blak-blakan.

' _Miyamura.'_ Batin Yamada menggerutu.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan Himekawa-san sendirian disana?" tembak Shiraishi.

"Aku..."

Yamada tampak ragu untuk menjawab tuntutan itu, alasan mengapa dia berlari sesegera mungkin, alasan mengapa dia ingin detik itu juga mengatakan kepada Shiraishi kalau dia mencintainya, semua itu seperti menguap begitu saja. Yamada hanya bisa menundukkan pandangannya seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi ibunya, dia tidak melihat bahwa Shiraishi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagia di wajahnya. Yamada memilihnya. Yamada benar-benar memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Yamada pun mengepalkan tangannya disisinya.

"Shiraishi, sudah kubilang kan kalau aku akan memilihmu. Sekarang aku..." namun ungkapan Yamada terhenti saat dilihatnya Shiraishi tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat dia sukai. Yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Shiraishi. "Tahu bahwa hanya kau, harus kau, yang bisa mendampingiku. Yang ingin kujadikan teman hidupku. Aku ingin bersamamu seterusnya, karena itu jangan mengatakan kita harus _break_ semudah itu. Suatu saat mungkin kau akan melupakanku lagi, tetapi bahkan jika itu terjadi aku ingin kau tahu kalau kau selalu dan akan tetap selalu yang mengisi hatiku. Aku mencintaimu, Shiraishi."

Sorak sorai orang orang disekitar kebun binatang yang menonton pernyataan cinta yang lebih mirip seperti lamaran itu pun membahana. Bahkan seorang pria yang seperti seorang berandalan dan seorang wanita berkacamata berseragam SMA itu saja tampak iri dengan mereka, maksud author hanya si pria saja yang berdesis ketika melihat Yamada melamar Shiraishi sambil melihat teman wanitanya yang sibuk membetulkan kaca matanya dan tampak tak nyaman karena berpikir semua orang disana tahu kalau sebenarnya dia adalah berandalan.

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Shiraishi yang membuat sorak sorai itu berubah menjadi duka cita massal, begitu pun dengan si pria bertampang berandal itu menyukuri Yamada secara diam-diam namun jawaban itu tidak membuat Yamada terkejut. Shiraishi pernah menjawabnya seperti itu juga saat dia menyatakan perasaannnya untuk kedua kalinya di belakang sekolah.

"Kau tahu, jawabanmu itu bisa membuat orang yang mendengarnya berpikir kalau kau menolakku tapi kenyataannya tidak kan?" timpal Yamada setengah ragu.

"Siapa yang tahu... mungkin saja, aku bertemu dengan yang lebih baik darimu..." goda Shiraishi mencari tahu bagaimana reaksi Yamada jika dia mengatakan itu.

Tentu saja reaksi yang sama ketika dia ditolak Shiraishi saat Shiraishi masih lupa ingatan dulu, Shiraishi dan orang-orang disekitar itu tampak terkejut ketika melihat reaksi Yamada namun sebagian dari mereka kecuali Shiraishi berpikir hal yang sama seperti . Shiraishi hanya tertawa kecil melihat Yamada. Dia pun maju selangkah dan mencium Yamada tepat di bibirnya. Yamada hanya terdiam dengan serangan dadakan itu.

"Aku rasa aku juga ingin menjadi teman hidupmu, Ryuu-kun." Jawab Shiraishi dengan senyum menggoda membuat Yamada merah merona diikuti sorak-sorai penonton mereka tadi.

"Shi, hm... Urara, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Taman Bermain sabtu depan dan ke kebun binatang sabtu depannya."

TAMAT

Haloo... saya Edogawa Luffy. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. YamadaxShiraishi adalah pasangan favorit saya, OTP saya hehehe... maaf kalau fic ini banyak kekurangannya, ya bahkan kalau ngga ada yang review, saya pasrah. Maaf juga kalau terlalu OOC.


End file.
